Il suffit d'une fois
by entre-ciel-et-terre
Summary: Hermione sait que Ron va bientôt la quitter et pourtant elle ne fait rien pour le retenir. Pourquoi? Peut être parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire...


**Note:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling.

Un an, cela faisait un an qu'Hermione Granger savait que l'homme de sa vie partirait un jour et pourtant, elle n'avait pas cessé d'espérer un seul instant. Aujourd'hui elle était affalée sur son canapé, les yeux rougis par les pleurs, en attendant la bonne heure. Son regard noisette, qui avait perdu de son éclat ces derniers jours, se posa sur une photo d'elle et Ron. C'était le jour où Ron lui avait enfin avoué son amour, quand ils étaient arrivés dans la grande salle, main dans la main, toutes les tables, à l'exception des serpentards, les avaient applaudi. Ils étaient devenus aussi rouge que leurs uniformes et s'étaient installés à leur table, sous les éclats de rire d'Harry. Elle se souvint que Ron avait mis quelques jours avant de l'embrasser pour «de vrai» et quelques mois pour la toucher, plus que par dessus ses habits, même si ce n'était pas sa première petite amie. Mais Ron lui disait toujours qu'elle était la seule qu'il avait vraiment aimé, et que c'était pour cela qu'il avait mis autant de temps. Ces pensées la firent sourire un instant, puis les larmes recoulèrent quand elle pensa que, bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus jamais l'embrasser et lui dire combien elle l'aimait.

Hermione s'aperçut qu'il était neuf heures, alors elle transplana dans une rue proche de Sainte Mangouste retrouvait son aimé, peut-être pour la dernière fois. En effet cela faisait un an qu'ils savaient que Ron était atteint du Sida, heureusement ou malheureusement, Hermione ne savait plus, ils s'étaient toujours protégé et elle n'était donc pas atteinte. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital tout en tentant de sécher ses larmes, Ron n'aimait pas la voir malheureuse alors elle voulait lui offrir ses plus beaux sourires, même si c'était dur pour elle, elle aurait tout le temps de pleurer ensuite. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron et aperçut que son médecin, celui même qui lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, se dirigeait vers elle. Pas un mot ne fut prononcer avant qu'elle comprenne. Puis un cri terrible brisa le silence, elle s'affala sur le sol pleurant à chaudes larmes en murmurant que c'était impossible, qu'il ne pouvait pas être mort, pas Ron. Harry accourut à ses côtés, les yeux brillant de larmes sans qu'aucune ne glissent, et la prit dans ses bras. Elle y pleura un instant, puis courrut vers la chambre de Ron. Il était là, mort, pâle, un drap blanc recouvrant son corps. Elle descendit le drap, prit sa main froide et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres en lui demandant pardon. Pardon de ne pas avoir été là pour l'accompagner dans son dernier voyage, et pardon de ne pas avoir été capable de trouver un remède.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, les Weasley, Hermione, Harry ainsi que d'autres anomymes enterraient celui qui avaient été leur fils, leur frère, leur amant ou leur ami. A la fin de la cérémonie Hermione prononça un discours:

_«Ronald Weasley, était et sera éternellement l'homme que j'ai aimé plus que tout. C'était une personne drôle, fidèle, droite et tant d'autres choses encore. Plus que tout c'était un homme courageux, prêt à tout pour aider ceux qu'il aimait. Si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui c'est parce que Ronald à été vaincu par une terrible maladie: le Sida. En effet même si Ronald a survécut à Voldemort, c'est une maladie moldue qui a eu raison de sa vie. Je souhaiterai rappeler aux personnes présentes que le Sida n'a pas de cible pré-choisies. Il tue sans faire de différence. Contrairement aux préjugés elle n'atteint pas que les homosexuels ou les imprudents. Pour Ron,il a suffit d'une erreur, d'un oubli pour qu'il soit contaminé. Le sida est une maladie horrible, car la victime se sent terriblement seule et surtout elle a honte. Honte parce qu'elle se dit qu'elle aurait pu et du éviter cela. Alors je vous en supplie, protégez vous, ne mettez pas votre vie en danger parce que c'est ce que nous avons de plus précieux. Ron aimait la vie, et elle l'a quitté dans des circonstances terribles.»_

**FIN**

**PS:** Voici la première fanfic que j'ai écrite. Ça ne parle pas vraiment du monde d'Harry Potter mais je voulais écrire une fanfic sur le sida...

Comme toujours les remarques,suggestions,conseils,autres sont les bienvenus. Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
